The Rockstar
Synopsis While spending time with his cousin Jeremy, Jason Along With Pooh And The Others, Bakumaru, Gaou, Drago, Monk, Hols & Pochiro discovers a map leading to a dangerous artifact called the Mirror of Destruction. Rita & Nyanma wants the map, and sends Scorpina and a monster called the Rockstar & And The Time Shifter Unita to retrieve it. Upon seeing Scorpina & Jyuken, Jason & Gaou orders Jeremy to run and guard the map carefully. Jeremy complies. The Rockstar & Unita Con then shoots boulders & a firewall at Jason & Bakumaru & Gaou & And Pooh And The Others which pin him down. Zordon & Aura then informs the rest of the Rangers of Jason's & The Others dilemma. They immediately teleport to Jason & The others location and remove the boulders from his chest. Zordon & Aura informs the Rangers that Scorpina & Jyuken is loacting at a nearby beach club. They orders them to morph and intercept Scorpina, and promises to keep an eye out for Jeremy. Meanwhile, Jeremy finds the Mirror of Destruction. A Putty then appears. Jeremy opens the mirror, which shoots a beam of energy which obliterates the Putty. The Rockstar & Unita-Con then appears, and is also destroyed by the mirror. Realizing its destructive power, Jeremy throws the mirror away, which lands on the beach. Kimberly & Cream picks it up, but Scorpina & Gen'En throws her boomerang at her, which causes Kimberly & Cream to drop the mirror in midair. Scorpina & Gen'En catches it. Rita & Nyanma then makes Scorpina grow with her wand. The Rangers summon the Dinozords. & Kirinda With The Help Of Wing-Master, Orbit-Master & Bubblegum Master Scorpina opens the mirror, hoping to destroy Our Heroes & the Rangers, but they hide their eyes. Goldar & Rouran then appears, and holds the Megazord & Kirinda & Wing & Bubblegum still. The Megazord, Kirinda, Orbit & Bubblegum then steps on Goldar's foot, which causes him to release it. He then stumbles right in front of the open mirror. Afraid of destroying Goldar, Scorpina & Jyuken throws the mirror away, giving Our Heroes & the Rangers the opportunity to destroy the mirror with the Power Sword. Defeated, Gen'En Goldar and Scorpina withdraw & Bringing Unita To The Normal Thanks To Bakumaru's Revealing Mirror. At the Youth Center, Jeremy recalls his experience with Jason and his friends. Jason & Bakumaru are supposed to teach a karate class, but opts to continue listening to Jeremy compliment the Red Ranger & Our Heroes. When Jeremy asks Jason & Bakumaru where they was during the whole battle, Jason & Bakumaru then stands up. Script The Scene Of The Beach Bulk: It's You Make A Huge Bunnel Bulk: And Digging The Pizza Over Your Mouth Bulk Eats The Pizza Bulk (Eating) Oh Look: It's Jason Smashin & And His Goody Two Shoes Friends Bulk: Hey Geeks Who's The Pipsqueak Jeremy: Hey Guys It's That The Famous Bully That Tell Me About Skull Laughs Skull: You Heard That Bulk You Are Famous Bakumaru: Hey Bulk Nice Shirt It's Come With Extra Cheese Everyone Laughs Skull Laughs And Then Bulk Launches The Pizza On Skull's Face Bulk: You Know You 2 Bulk: I Don't Like Your Attitude Bulk: Now It's Time To Teach You And Your Little Friend A Little Lesson They Begin To Fight Jeremy: Hey Guys Look Out And Bulk Falls Over The Pizza Dave Felis: Gee Bulk That's Look You Next Time Buy A Disguise Of Pig